


Ненормальные

by Shurshunka



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Action, Crossdressing, First Time, M/M, PWP, Rating: NC17, Rimming, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 14:37:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8017834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shurshunka/pseuds/Shurshunka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Может, я хотел такой первый раз. Настолько сумасшедший, чтобы потом вспоминать и самому не верить"<br/>Предупреждения: первый раз, кроссдрессинг<br/>Примечание: для  Hasegava Uki</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ненормальные

  
Алауди стоял у окна, чуть сбоку, чтобы его не заметили с улицы, и высматривал в толпе топтунов. Пока нашел троих — что-то мало. Или его здесь не уважают, или он растерял нюх на слежку. Хотя его нюх твердил, что если следят за ним не полные идиоты, то вот-вот по его душу заявится наряд полиции. И все бы ничего — как заявятся, так и извинятся, но это если он успеет спрятать письма, украденные из сейфа мэра. А в номере прятать нельзя — номер, как и его самого, обыщут сразу же.

Оставалось уходить по крышам, скорее всего — под пулями. Удовольствие ниже среднего.

В коридоре визгливо ругались какие-то бабы — назвать их дамами язык бы не повернулся даже у галантного Спейда, но, по крайней мере, мимо них никто не пройдет незамеченным и не обласканным со всей выразительностью сицилийского диалекта.

— Куда прешь, шалава, здесь своих шлюх больше, чем постояльцев!

— Тише, дамы, у меня спецзаказ.

Черт. Он ослышался?

— Привет, красавчик, — дверь открылась и закрылась, мягко щелкнул замок.

Не ослышался.

Густая вуаль скрывала лицо, упакованная в модное платье фигурка так и просилась на киноафишу, но голос Джотто Алауди не спутал бы ни с каким другим, как тот ни пытайся его изменить.

— Ты спятил. Сбрендил. Окончательно и бесповоротно. Меня с минуты на минуту арестовывать придут!

— Знаю, молчи. Давай сюда улики.

Письма исчезли где-то в районе роскошного бюста. Поганец Джотто откинул вуаль — он оказался гладко выбрит и густо напудрен, карминно-алая помада смотрелась вызывающе, и только теперь Алауди понял, что за сладко-приторный запах появился в номере вместе с этой «красоткой». Духи. Он еще и надушился!

— Наглый вор, утащивший у нашего дорогого мэра переписку с бандитами, сейчас должен бежать со всех ног, а не проводить время со шлюхами, верно? Тебя не видели в лицо. Ищут худощавого блондина без особых примет, можешь сам прикинуть, какой у них широкий выбор. Я принес тебе парик и краску для волос. Парик надевай сразу, гостиницу уже начали обыскивать.

В парике, да еще на фоне роскошного номера, Алауди превратился в томного аристократа — кожа в обрамлении черных волос казалась изысканно бледной, а открытый лоб и завязанный атласной лентой хвост вместо короткой стрижки изменили форму лица.

— Отлично, — бодро сообщил Джотто, — ты почти так же неузнаваем, как я.

— Тебя, обормота, я узнаю в любом виде, — буркнул Алауди. Новая внешность ему не нравилась. Ни своя, ни Джотто. Особенно — Джотто. Из поганца получилась на редкость соблазнительная девица, на той грани между вульгарностью и сексуальным шармом, которая возбудит даже импотента.

Алауди импотентом не был. Хуже того, Джотто нравился ему и в своем природном облике.

Джотто неслышно приоткрыл дверь.

— Подходят. Начинаем.

«Начинаем что?» — хотел спросить Алауди. Не успел. Тот уже рухнул на диван, приподнял юбки, открыв точеные лодыжки в шелковых чулках, и дернул Алауди на себя.

Обалдев от такого нахальства, потерявшись в батисте и шелке, кружевах и подвязках, Алауди счел за лучшее плыть по течению — как всегда, когда на Джотто находило очередное безумство. К тому же сейчас в происходящем хотя бы был смысл — Алауди в бытность свою полицейским не купился бы на подобную уловку, но он со своей крайней дотошностью был исключением из общего правила.

А еще этот чертов прохиндей отлично, оказывается, целовался. Жарко, страстно, не только ртом — всем телом. Плотно сжимая бедрами бока Алауди, обвив руками его шею, постанывая в рот. Алауди провалился в поцелуй, как в бездну, почти забыв о полиции в коридоре, о письмах в фальшивых сиськах Джотто и о вульгарном цвете его помады. Черт с ними, с сиськами и с помадой, но поцелуй был настоящим. И желание — трудно было бы не почувствовать — тоже.

Дверь открыли сразу же после очень условного стука и короткого: «Полиция».

— Ого, — кто-то присвистнул, кто-то рассмеялся. Джотто почти натурально взвизгнул и, подхватив с пола туфельку, швырнул в направлении двери. — Поняли, уходим, — заржали там.

Дверь закрылась, и Алауди, приподнявшись, провел пальцами по ярко накрашенным губам:

— Они будут трясти эту гостиницу еще не меньше часа. Предлагаю вернуться к поцелуям, но сотри эту дрянь. Насколько можно тебя раздеть?

— Верх не трогай. Просто задери юбку.

— Чертовы тряпки.

— Не жалуйся. Не тебе же разгуливать в них по улице. И запри дверь!

Алауди помедлил, вглядываясь в лицо:

— Почему, Джотто?

— А сколько можно ходить вокруг да около? Я давно видел, что ты тоже хочешь. А намеков ты не понимал.

— И ты устроил очень прозрачный намек.

Оторваться, выскользнуть из обнимающих его рук было трудно. Алауди неохотно поднялся, шагнул к двери. Сомнение грызло — разве так быстро решаются любовные дела?

— У тебя был уже кто-нибудь?

— Мне двадцать, я похож на девственника? Девчонки были. Но я хочу тебя.

Он все-таки запер дверь и вернулся, на ходу скидывая одежду.

— Почему, Джотто?

— Сколько вопросов, господин следователь. Потому что это ты. Могу я, в конце концов, по-дурацки влюбиться?

И Алауди отбросил вопросы. Может он, в конце концов, один раз по-дурацки довериться? Кому, если не Джотто? Тот ведь прав, Алауди и в самом деле давно его хочет. Сначала просто нравилось сцепляться, то в перепалке, то в спарринге. Потом стал ловить себя на желании приходить в свободное время, слушать его треп, вникать в проблемы их «Виджиланте», что-то советовать, учить всяким хитрым полицейским приемам. А в один не слишком прекрасный вечер поймал себя на том, что провожает взглядом, ловит каждое движение, любуется. И, черт бы побрал, хочет. Прикасаться. Залезть руками под рубашку. Прижать к себе, запустить пальцы в волосы. Целовать и не отпускать.

Хочет — всего и сразу. И обязательно — навсегда.

Но разве думал, что объяснение пройдет так… по-шутовски?! Что первый раз будет — путаясь в юбках и подвязках, скользя ладонями по шелку чулок, стараясь не рассматривать лицо, почти чужое под слоем грима, а видеть только глаза, отчаянные и шальные?

— Ты ненормальный, — с чувством сказал Алауди. — Ненормальный чертов дурак, и я тебя люблю. Как ты хочешь?

— По-настоящему, — Джотто быстро облизнулся, скривился и стер помаду рукавом. — Жаль, что нельзя раздеться, я это ужасное платье потом не натяну как нужно. Хочу тебя чувствовать.

— Дома повторим без тряпок, — Алауди провел ладонью вверх — от обтянутого скользким шелком колена по бедру, по кружевным подвязкам, по горячей влажной коже. Член у Джотто стоял, упираясь в смятую юбку, и Алауди, поддавшись внезапному порыву, сдвинул ткань еще выше и медленно провел языком — по яйцам, прикусывая нежную кожу, вверх по налившемуся, толстому стволу, по нежной плоти вокруг головки. Джотто чуть слышно охнул и затих, замер, не шевелясь и даже, кажется, не дыша. Вслепую протянув руку вверх, к его лицу, Алауди смазанно чиркнул пальцами по вспотевшей шее, нащупал подбородок. Джотто поймал его пальцы губами, с коротким стоном вобрал в рот.

Алауди сжал губы, обвел языком головку. Никогда раньше, даже в фантазиях, он таким не занимался. Было странно знать, что все происходит наяву, что уже через час, а может, и раньше, они будут идти по улице, и по их лицам никто не поймет, чем они здесь занимались. Все останется как прежде, как всегда — кроме одного.

Алауди резко поднял голову, выпустив изо рта блестящий от его слюны член.

— Джотто?

— М-м…

— Если ты никогда прежде… слюна — никуда не годная смазка. С ней больно.

Джотто глубоко вздохнул. Приподнял голову — их взгляды столкнулись, и почему-то Алауди вспомнил самую первую их встречу — с дракой, арестом и допросом, быстро превратившимся в фарс. Упрямства им обоим было не занимать, но Джотто давал в этом сто очков вперед любому упертому ослу. Алауди уже знал, что он сейчас скажет.

И ошибся.

— Если будет плохо, я скажу. Обещаю, Алауди.

Тогда Алауди молча развел его ноги, прижав обтянутые шелком колени к задранной юбке, и опустил голову. Закрыв глаза, придерживая ягодицы руками, он вылизывал промежность, водил языком по расщелине, нащупывая и снова теряя плотно сжатое отверстие ануса.

Никогда в жизни Алауди не было так страшно. Он хотел Джотто и знал, что возьмет его — сейчас. Не удержится. Можно потерпеть до дома, но Джотто и сам не настроен тянуть, этот чертов шалопай никогда на памяти Алауди не боялся ни тюрьмы, ни боли, ни смерти, тем более он не боится секса без нужной подготовки.

Поэтому Алауди толкался языком в анус, смачивая его слюной, распаляя Джотто, чтобы тот расслабился и забыл о боли. Вслушивался сначала в дыхание, затем — в короткие умоляющие всхлипы. И лишь почувствовав, что сам уже не в силах сдерживаться, приподнялся и приставил головку к обильно увлажненному анусу.

Прежде чем надавить и войти, он окинул Джотто мгновенным взглядом — снизу вверх, от ладони, сжимавшей член, до запрокинутой головы, прикушенных костяшек другой руки, светлых прядей, прилипших ко взмокшему лбу. Взгляд Джотто поплыл, в глубине глаз тлели оранжевые искры.

— Сейчас, — предупредил Алауди.

Член медленно входил, преодолевая сопротивление тугих мышц, а он вглядывался в лицо, ожидая признаков боли, дискомфорта, неприятия. Глубже, еще глубже. До конца.

— Все хорошо, — медленно выдохнув, сказал Джотто. — Отлично. Какой ты…

В его голосе слышалось восхищение. «Ты тоже», — хотел сказать Алауди, но из горла вырвался только короткий полустон, полурык.

— Давай, — прошептал Джотто.

И Алауди начал двигаться. От крохотных, осторожных толчков, еще хоть как-то дававших Джотто привыкнуть, к длинным, протяжным и глубоким — вытащить почти до конца, помедлить, двинуться внутрь, в тугое и жаркое, и с каждым толчком Джотто все сильнее запрокидывал голову, стонал, то всхлипывая, то вскрикивая, замирал и вновь дышал, и Алауди жалел только об одном — что нельзя вытряхнуть его из всех этих блядских тряпок, отмыть от грима и смотреть, смотреть, беспрерывно смотреть — на него настоящего. Но представлять он мог — голую грудь с каплями пота, с потемневшими сосками, напряженные плечи, шрам от пули на левой руке, взъерошенные пряди волос….

Удовольствие было сокрушительным. У Алауди едва хватило сил, кончив, сжать ладонь поверх руки Джотто, сжимавшей член, и спросить:

— Помочь?

— Да.

Дрочили молча, и лишь потом, когда капли спермы впитались в совсем уже непотребно смятую юбку, Алауди сказал:

— Все-таки ты ненормальный.

Джотто облизнул искусанные губы.

— Может, я хотел такой первый раз. Настолько сумасшедший, чтобы потом вспоминать и самому не верить.

Алауди встал, поднял с пола упавшую шляпку.

— Будь спокоен, Джотто. Второй раз я тебе обещаю ничуть не скучнее. И третий тоже.

— И всегда, — рассмеялся Джотто. — И не говори мне, что я тут один ненормальный.  



End file.
